Professor Gast
thumb Professor Gast ist in Final Fantasy VII das ehemalige Oberhaupt von ShinRas Forschungsabteilung und Aeriths Vater. Seine Frau war Ifalna. Als er bei Ausgrabungen im Nordkrater Jenova entdeckte, hielt er sie fälschlicherweise für eine Angehörige des Alten Volkes, in Wahrheit hatte Jenova aber die Cetra, oder das "Alte Volk", fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Nachdem Jenova nach Nibelheim transportiert wurde, sandte ShinRa Prof. Gast die Wissenschaftler Hojo und Lucretia zu, die ihm bei seinen weiteren Untersuchungen assistieren sollten. In der Hoffnung, einen modernen, lebendigen Cetra zu erschaffen, injizierten die Wissenschaftler Jenova-Zellen in Lucretias Körper, die mit Sephiroth, dem Sohn Professor Hojos, schwanger war. An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt verließ Professor Gast das Projekt, nachdem in ihm ein gewisses Schuldbewusstsein aufkam, und zog sich nach Eiszapfen-Stadt zurück, um fortan alleine über das Alte Volk weiterzuforschen. Dort traf er auf Ifalna, eine der letzten Cetra, und führte zahlreiche Interviews mit ihr. Irgendwann verliebten sich die beiden und Ifalna brachte Aerith zur Welt. Doch kurz nach Aeriths Geburt wird Professor Gast von Shinra-Truppen getötet, als er Ifalna und Aerith die Flucht ermöglicht, als Professor Hojo sie für seine skrupellosen Experimente missbrauchen will. Dies lässt sich auf einem Video in seinem Haus beobachten. Gasts Haus steht im Gasthaus zum Eiszapfen in der Eiszapfen-Region des nördlichen Kontinenten. Geschichte: Professor Gast Faremis, geboren schätzungsweise in den 50er Jahren in Junon(vermutet) war der genialste Wissenschaftler von ShinRa und gleichzeitig Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung des jungen Konzerns. Sein Team bestand ab den 70er Jahren aus den jungen Wissenschaftlern Hojo, Lucrecia Crescent und einem Mann namens Hollander (Nur in Crisis Core), erstere waren gleichzeitig ein Liebespaar. Wissenschaftler durch und durch schreckte Professor Gast im Namen der Forschung nicht einmal vor Menschenversuchen zurück, diese Einstellung sollte sich durch spätere Ereignisse drastisch ändern. Als ShinRa nach Bohrungen im Nordkrater (mit dem sich gesetzten Ziel soviel Mako Energie wie möglich zu finden) einen scheinbar toten dennoch perfekt erhaltenen Körper fand wurde das Team um Gast sofort damit betraut das Wesen zu studieren was zu "Gasts großem Fehler" führte da der Wissenschaftler das Wesen für eine Cetra hielt. Die Zellen des Lebewesens das Professor Gast "Jenova" getauft hatte, waren im Gegensatz zum Gesamtorganismus sehr wohl intakt und wurden in bizarren Experimenten, in Verbindung mit Makoenergie an Menschen getestet. Das Ergebniss waren Mutationen und langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod der Versuchssubjekte, dennoch gaben Gast und Hojo, der wie besessen von dem Wesen war, die Hoffnung nicht auf ihr Primärziel zu erreichen: Einen der als ausgestorben geltenden Cetra zu klonen der sie in das "Versprochene Land" führen sollte, das einen unendlichen Vorrat an Mako versprach. Die wohl skrupelloseste und gleichzeitig schicksalsschwerste Entscheidung die Professor Gast in seiner blutgetränkten Laufbahn traf war wohl die einem Fötus, noch in der Gebärmutter, die Zellen Jenovas zu verabreichen um den perfekten Hybriden zu erschaffen. Die Wissenschaftler bekamen in dem kleinen Bergstädtchen Nibelheim eine Villa samt Labor zugesprochen die von allen Leuten nur "Nibelheim-Villa" genannt werden sollte bzw. "ShinRa-Villa" (Anm. des Autors: Mit "Crisis Core" wurden die Experimente noch um Projekt G erweitert) Lucrecia Crescent die mit ihrem Liebhaber bzw. Ehemann Hojo ein Kind erwartete ging auf den Vorschlag von Gast, das Drängen Hojos und ihrer eigenen Neugier auf das Experiment ein, sehr zum Leidwesen eines anderen ShinRa Angestellten namens Vincent Valentine der den Turks angehörte und für die Sicherheit der Wissenschaftler zuständig war. Vincent, in Lucrecia verliebt, versuchte alles um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, wahrscheinlich spielte seine Liebe eine Rolle die jedoch von Lucrecia rein platonisch erwidert wurde. Wie sehr Lucrecias Herz an Hojo hing ist unklar. Lucrecias Gefühle für Vincent scheinen wenn dann nur leicht romantischer Natur zu sein, eher Gefühle die man für einen kleinen Bruder empfinden würde, denn was der Turk nicht wusste war das Lucrecia bevor sie Professor Gasts Assistentin wurde zuerst mit seinem, bei einem Experiment getöteten, Vater Grimoire Valentine zusammengearbeitet hatte. Die Schuldgefühle Lucrecias luden sich auf den Sohn dieses Mannes den sie zu seinen Lebzeiten so sehr bewundert hatte und ließ sie Vincent Glauben machen (gewollt oder nicht) das sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. (Anm.: Ereignisse mit Grimoire nur in Dirge of Cerberus) Vincent, der ihr schlussendlich seine Liebe gestehen wollte sah wie sich Hojo und Lucrecia sich in den Armen hielten und gab, mit gebrochenem Herzen, seine Versuche auf Lucrecia für sich zu gewinnen. Jedoch hegte er immer noch große Gefühle für sie und war nicht bereit hinzunehmen das Lucrecia ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes für ein verworrenes Experiment zur Verfügung stellte. Schlussendlich kam es zwischen Hojo und Vincent zum offenen Streit indem der Wissenschaftler eine Waffe zog und den Turk niederstreckte. Ihn als passendes Versuchsobjekt betrachtend führte Hojo ebenfalls Experimente an dem Verstorbenen durch indem er ihm z.B. den linken Arm komplett entfernte und seinen Körper mit diversen Behandlungen beinah unbesiegbar machte. Danach schloss ihn der langsam in den Wahnsinn abdriftende Hojo in den Keller der Villa auf dass das von ihm als "fehlgeschlagen" bezeichnete Experiment für alle Ewigkeit dort liegen würde. (Anm.: In FFVII wacht Vincent nach Hojos Behandlung von den Toten auf und begibt sich nachdem seine geliebte Lucrecia fort war in seine ewige Verdammnis innerhalb der Villa, in Dirge of Cerberus hingegen pflanzt Lucrecia, nach Hojos Experimenten die Vincents Körper widerstandsfähiger gemacht hatten, das Wesen "Chaos" in den Körper um ihn zu retten und nicht noch einmal einen Menschen zu verlieren der ihr soviel bedeutete. Wieviel Professor Gast davon wusste ist nicht bekannt, schätzungsweise muss er davon gewusst haben aber behielt im Sinne des Experiments wohl Stillschweigen. Das Experiment wurde durchgeführt und Lucrecias Schwangerschaft verlief normal bis sich schlussendlich die schreckliche Wirkung der Jenovazellen zeigte und die junge Wissenschaftlerin mit Visionen und Wahnvorstellungen zukünftiger Ereginisse rund um ihr Kind folterte. Am Tag der Entbindung kam ein gesundes Kind zur Welt das die Wissenschaftler "Sephiroth" nannten. Ohne ihr Kind nur einmal im Arm gehalten zu haben wurde Lucrecia das Kind genommen um sofort mit den Forschungen beginnen zu können. Was danach mit Lucrecia geschah ist unklar, jedoch schien sie, verbittert und voller Schmerz über den Verlust von Vincent, das Abgleiten ihres Mannes in den Wahnsinn und den Verlust ihres Kindes beziehungsweise der Erkenntnis was sie ihrem eigenen Kind angetan hatte, fortzugehen und sich in einer Höhle zu verbergen, weder Mensch, noch Jenova, dazu verdammt durch die Zellen des Wesens ewig zu leben und für ihre Sünden zu zahlen. An dem jungen Sephiroth wurden von Geburt an verschiedenste Experimente durchgeführt nur mit dem Ziel dem Jungen die geheimen Kräfte die den Cetra innewohnen sollten zu entlocken, doch nichts dergleichen stellte sich ein, jedoch wies das Kind unglaubliche Intelligent, Schnelligkeit und Körperkraft auf. Das Experiment wurde dennoch als "Misserfolg" eingestuft und Gasts Zweifel ob der Experimente wuchsen denn dieser wurde mehr zu einem Vater für den Jungen als es sein Erzeuger Hojo je hätte sein können. Hojo genoß es Sephiroth zu demütigen und verschiedensten schmerzhaften Experimenten auszusetzen, Gast jedoch, ein belesener und freundlicher Mann, weckte bald Sephiroths Vertrauen und die Sympathie der beiden füreinander wuchs, vor allem da Gast in den Jahren bei ShinRa nie geheiratet hatte geschweige denn an Kinder gedacht hatte. Für beide war die Anwesenheit des anderen ein Stück Seelenheil. Doch das Glück sollte für Sephiroth nicht lange währen. Als Sephiroth fünf oder sechs Jahre alt war verließ Gast ShinRa in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion da er die Experimente nicht mehr ertragen konnte und auch er wusste das etwas mit Jenova nicht stimmen konnte. Er durchstreifte das Land, lernte im Cosmo Canyon von Buggenhagen das Planetenlesen und trafschlussendlich im Norden des Landes in dem Dorf "Icycle Inn" die Person die sein ganzes Leben, wenn auch nur für eine bittersüße, kurze Zeit, verändern sollte. Ilfalna, die letzte lebende Cetra hatte sich bereit erklärt dem Professor einige Fragen zu beantworten, Fragen die dem Professor seit Jahren auf der Seele brannten. In einem großen Haus das sie beide bewohnten erfuhr der Wissenschaftler von dem schrecklichen Fehler den er begangen hatte. Ilfalna erzählte ihm von dem Schrecken der nur "Das Unheil aus dem Himmel" genannt wurde. Vor zweitausend Jahren stürzte ein riesiger Meteor vom Himmel und riss eine Wunde in den Planeten, in diesem Meteor befand sich das Wesen das als "Jenova" bekannt sein würde. Die Cetra, Hüter des Planeten, untersuchten die Wunde und trafen so das Lebewesen das sich ihnen als Freund vorstellte und ihr Vertrauen sowie ihre Neugier gewann. Jedoch war das alles nur ein Vorwand um die Cetra mit einem Virus zu infizieren beziehungsweise sich selbst auf die Cetra zu übertragen, Jenova ist allem Anschein nach ein auf Zellularbasis arbeitender Organismus der in andere Organsimen eindringt um sie zu einem Teil von sich zu machen. Doch das waren längst nicht die Grenzen des Ungeheuers, es konnte einem Dinge zeigen, die toten Familien und Freunde der Cetra um sie zu sich zu locken. Schlussendlich breitete sich das Wesen wie eine Seuche vom Norden her über den Planeten aus, dieser erschuf "Weapon", Kreaturen mit unvorstellbarer Macht die den Planeten vor dem Einfluss von Jenova beschützen sollten. Langsam wurden die wahren Beweggründe dieses Wesens klar. Seit Äonen reiste Jenova deren Ursprung unbekannt ist durch das pechschwarze All um jeden Planeten den es fand zu zerstören und dessen Energie in sich aufzunehmen, mit dem Planeten als Schiff (der Meteor war zu großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein großes Bruchstück des letzten Planeten den es besucht hatte) suchte das Monster weiter nach neuen Welten, ein nicht enden wollender Kreislauf der Zerstörung. Die Menschen, Vorfahren der heutigen Menschheit, versteckten sich aus Angst vor der Kreatur und überließen den Cetra, die den Planeten über alles liebten den Kampf. Schlussendlich gelang ein verlustreicher Sieg und das Wesen wurde im Nordkrater versiegelt, anscheinend tot und in dem Körper seines letzten Wirts, einer jungen Cetrafrau gefangen blieb es dort, für die weiteren 2000 Jahre. Gast, von diesem Vorfall verstört, fiel in eine tiefe Krise und begann an sich selbst zu zweifeln, Ifalna stand dem gebrochenen Mann bei und schlussendlich entwickelte sich eine Romanze zwischen den beiden so verschiedenen Personen aus der eine tiefe Liebe wurde. Einige Zeit später wurde Aerith, ihr gemeinsames Kind geboren. Jedoch dauerte das junge Familienglück nur eine Woche, der von Jenova besessene Hojo hatte den Professor in Begleitung zweier Soldaten aufgespürt und verlangte von ihm Ilfalna sowie Aerith um Experimente an ihnen durchführen zu können und das "Versprochene Land" endlich finden zu können. Gast jedoch schlug Hojo zu Boden um seiner Frau und dem Kind die Chance zu geben zu entkommen, jedoch wurde er durch das Feuer der Soldaten niedergestreckt und die geschockte, trauerende Frau wurde mit ihrem Kind nach Midgar gebracht. Damit endete die Geschichte des Professor Gast Faremis, dem Mann der die Krise gestartet hatte, der Mann, dessen Kind eine wichtige Rolle in dem Kampf gegen Sephiroth und Jenova spielen würde. Etymologie Die Forschungsgruppe deutsches Ahnenerbe in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurde eine Zeit lang von einem Professor Wirth geleitet. Dieser versuchte, bevor er in internen Machtkämpfen entmachtet wurde, eine untergegangene Zivilisation zu finden, die am Nordpol gelebt haben soll. Professor Wirth trug ebenfalls einen Schnurrbart und eine Frisur, die der von Professor Gast überaus ähnlich war. Es ist deshalb möglich, dass Professor Gast eine Anspielung auf Professor Wirth ist. en:Gast Faremis ru:Фаремис Гаст fr:Gast Faremis Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII)